


Correspondence

by Yarol2075



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Captain Black, or Conrad Turner would really like control of his Life back please? [3]
Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
Genre: Correspondence, Gen, Humor, Pre-Spectrum, Spectrum Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: One side of the correspondence between Captain Black and Colonel White during the training of the Spectrum Color Captains.





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> I've always believed that Captain Black, in addition to counting Captain Scarlet as a friend, had a friendship with Colonel White.

**_Spectrum Archivist note: These casual messages were found periodically attached to the daily training reports Captain Black would send to Colonel White during the nascent days of Spectrum. Unfortunately none of Colonel White's replies have been found so far._ **

* * *

 

Charles -

Training is going well.

Still, need to do a study as to why grown men (with documented high intelligence) insist on putting laser pointers up their noses.

Going to tell them tomorrow that the laser pointers have been pre-nosed. That should stop them.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles -

Worked for most of the morning, then Indigo remembered he had hand sanitizer.

I suggest we move on to hands on training quickly.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles -

Do you remember when I told you I foresaw the putting a former mob boss and a former police chief together as partners will end in two possible results? They will either kill one another? Or get on like a house on fire?

Koala Base is burning to the ground.

Also you or Spectrum owe me the cost of repairs for the damage done to my bike. No, not the Harley. The antique Ducati Monster.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles -

Regret to inform you that they found the Still. Had to bust it up and swear to find who made it.

Next time _I_ am hiding it.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles -

Yes, I agree; the Christmas Pudding will be rather tame this year.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles -

Found out Scarlet had never been on a motorcycle.

Fun day.

Now will need to be careful not to show favoritism.

BTW World Space Patrol sniffing around. Nice to see some old friends, but do you know what that's about?

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles -

Did you know Gray has an interest in Maritime genealogy? He found out I'm descended from pirates. Quite excited about it, asked me if I knew that during lunch, so everyone heard.

Did you know 19 September is International Talk Like a Pirate day? Indigo is an insufferable prat. Assign him where he can do the least damage. I suggest Antarctica.

They finally stopped when I told them I would keel-haul them on Cloudbase, without protective gear. Back me up on that.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles –

Indigo is _his_ nephew? Explains a lot. Africa, then I think. Maybe he'll learn something useful if he has to tend a bar.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles –

Have rebuilt the Still. Hidden right under their noses. Christmas Pudding may yet be spectacular when ignited.

\- Conrad

* * *

 

Charles –

To cut to the chase: They're ready.

\- Conrad


End file.
